


So Similar Yet So Different

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hidden Desires, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sneaking Around, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, arguing earls, slight fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 - Claude has been feeling in need of release for the longest time, and Sebastian is the cause of it.  After devising a plan to get some time to talk with the pesky Phantomhive butler he finally gets what he wants. Ciel and Alois begin to wonder what is going on between their 2 butlers and they sneak around to try and find out for themselves.<br/>Chapter 2 - After finding out what was going on with their butlers, Ciel and Alois find themselves starting to feel odd things about each other, which in the end takes them down the same path that their butlers are on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning for those younger readers, if you don't want to be scarred in any way please do not continue reading. K? K. Also please don't criticize my way of writing. I know it's different than what you guys might be used to, but oh well. Sorry not sorry.

 

The day started off like any normal day at the Phantomhive manor. The head of the Phantomhives and the only remaining member of the family, Ciel Phantomhive, started his day as usual with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, gently shaking him from his slumber with his strong yet soft voice as he opens the blinds in his chambers. After that, Sebastian serves him his breakfast and tea before dressing him for the day ahead.  
  
A very similar routine was happening in the Trancy manor a couple towns over. Alois Trancy, who used to be known as Jim Macken, was awoken by his own demon butler, Claude Faustus. He serves his master his breakfast like every morning before dressing him in another childlike, yet expensive outfit that showed off his power and upper class status.  
  
The 2 heads lived very similar lives. Both lost their parents and were both mentally, physically and sexually abused at very young ages. Then they both made contracts with demons in exchange for their souls once their contracts were fulfilled. Even though they lived very similar lives they were both very different. Ciel Phantomhive had short dark navy locks with one deep blue sapphire eye and the other a dark violet which held the contract symbol and was normally covered by his signature eye patch. He was also more independent, emotionless and mature than normal children his age. Alois Trancy on the other hand had short light blonde hair and light blue eyes. His contract symbol however didn't rest on his eye but on his tongue instead. Even though he was a bit older than Ciel he acted like a child all the time which made him happy as long as he got what he wanted. Their butler's however were a different story. Just like their masters, they might have come from the same place but were nothing alike, other than physical abilities, appearance and thin yet strong figures which most demons possess. Claude was more independent and emotionless, doing what his master wanted without asking any questions or showing any form of appreciation or attachment while Sebastian was very outgoing and showed his emotions daily while accepting and completing his master's orders with much enthusiasm and once he became attached to something there was no way anyone would dare take it from him.

  
The Crow and the Spider.

  
According to those that knew or had heard of both butlers, you couldn't find 2 people who were so opposite in personality even though they were similar in many ways. But you know what they say.  
  
 _Opposites attract._  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
Sebastian entered his master's chambers quietly and watched as his master slept peacefully as he walked over to the window on the other side of the room.  
  
Sebastian: It's time to awaken master.  
  
He said as he threw open the curtains and let the morning sunlight fill the room which earned a frustrated groan from his master. All Ciel wanted to do was rest for a little bit longer, was that too much to ask? But it seemed that his butler had other plans. He was shaken from his slumber and when he opened his eyes they stung as he was blinded by the light which was coming through the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before opening them again and after blinking a couple times, got used to the light that now filled the room. He ran a hand through his navy hair and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes out of his face. When he looked up his eyes met with the red ones of his smiling butler.  
  
Sebastian: Good morning master. Did you sleep well? We have a big day ahead of us.  
  
Ciel: I slept fine. What's on the schedule today?  
  
He said dully and kind of annoyed at being awoken. All he wanted was to sleep for just a couple more minutes but he knew that Sebastian wouldn't let him no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he'd be able to sneak in a nap later if he had time. He watched as Sebastian placed the tray which held his usual scone on it on his lap. He started to eat as he watched Sebastian pour his Earl Grey tea.  
  
Sebastian: Today your schedule consists of all the lessons you missed yesterday and the day before which includes the rescheduled dance lesson you keep postponing. Also we are expecting a visit from the head of the Trancy residence.  
  
He said as he handed the tea to his master and he didn't miss the wide eyed look of shock and surprise on his master's face which turned into a scowl as he took a sip from the cup. Sebastian knew how much his master hated the Trancy's. Alois was his master's enemy as Claude was his.   
  
Sebastian: Don't tell me you forgot about this.  
  
He teased lightly as his master looked up at him and scowled even more.  
  
Ciel: I wish we could forget about it. I hate the thought of having those 2 in the manor. Who knows what they'll do.

Sebastian nodded in agreement as Ciel continued to eat his scone. Once he was finished Sebastian took the tray and moved it so he could get his master ready for the day ahead. He pulled out his master's clothes that he had picked out the night before for the day ahead and began to undo the buttons of his nightshirt.

Ciel: Sebastian, when the 2 of them come over I want you to keep an eye on them. I don't know why they want to talk business all of a sudden but it seems suspicious to me.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

He said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly seeing as he was already kneeling. He took off his master's nightshirt and replaced it with the outfit he had picked out. After that was done he picked up the eye patch that was on the bedside table and gently put it on his master the way he knew he liked it. He then slid the rings on his master's small fingers before standing up and handing him his cane.

Ciel: Let's get this over with.

He said as he walked to the door with Sebastian smiling slightly as he followed him out of the room and shut the doors behind them.

 

The sun shone bright into the room as the curtains were drawn away from the large window. A low groan from the large bed filled the silence of the room. Claude turned after pulling the curtains open and saw his master pulling the covers over his head. He let out a slight sigh as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
Claude: It's time to wake up master.  
  
He said as he walked over to the side of his master's bed. Alois opened his eyes and was blinded as the sunlight filled his room. The sunlight felt warm on his skin but a chill ran through his body and he pulled the covers up over his head as he curled up in a ball with a groan as he tried to warm himself with his own body heat. Claude stepped towards the bed and began their notorious game of tug of war. He grabbed the covers gently yet strongly and gave a quick tug which brought the covers loose but his master held on tight to his end of the covers. Alois let out another groan as he felt his warmth being taken from him and he pulled back as he tried to regain his warmth.  
  
Claude: Master you don't have time for this.  
  
He said with a sigh as he managed to pull the covers down a bit so the blonde boy's head was peeking out from under the covers. Alois tried to fight back as he sent a tired glare at his butler. He knew he wouldn't win this fight. He never did, he just loved toying with his butler. And another thing he wanted was just to sleep for a bit more. Which would probably end up in him getting nothing done. Another tug from Claude and he decided that it would be best for him to get up. After a couple more tugs of resistance he gave up and let Claude pull the covers away from him. He sat up and rubbed his light blue eyes before he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Claude let out a quiet sigh of relief when his master gave up on resisting him. He pulled the covers away as he master sat up and he pulled out his master's outfit for the day. He had his master sit on the side of the bed and he began to undress him. He took off his nightshirt and began to put on his master's clothes. Once he had them on, with a slight bit of resistance from his master in between, he grabbed his master's ring and slid it on his small finger.  
  
Alois: Claude, what is on my schedule today?  
  
Claude: Today you have your usual lessons before lunch and we have some people coming to talk with you just after lunchtime. Then we are going to talk business with the head of the Funtom toy company, Ciel Phantomhive.  
  
He said as he stood up and he smirked slightly as he saw his master's eyes widen. Then his shock turned into a glare as his hands formed fists at his side.  
  
Alois: What!? Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?  
  
Claude: It was just arranged the other day your highness. And with all the other things that have been happening it must have slipped my mind.  
  
He said with a slightly clueless look forming on his face. But on the inside he was smirking. He had planned this for a while now. Now that he understood what he was feeling he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. Their visit wasn't just about business like he told his master. He had a couple questions he needed to ask a certain black haired Phantomhive butler. He watched as his master rolled his eyes and let out a scoff before heading towards the door.  
  
Alois: Come on. I'm hungry. Hannah and the triplets better have my breakfast ready.

  
He mumbled as he opened the door and walked out with Claude following close behind and he shut the door softly behind him when he walked out after his master.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Ciel let out a tired sigh as he sat down behind his desk in his study. After a ton of tiring lessons he was absolutely exhausted and wanted to take that nap that he planned this morning before he started his day. He let his eyes close and he rested his head on his hand, hoping to get a little bit of sleep to hopefully make him more awake. He sat in silence for maybe 5 minutes at most. He was almost asleep when he was jolted from his dozed state as 3 sharp knocks on the door sounded throughout the room. He let out a slight sigh as he sat up and rubbed his eye. He knew that getting even a wink of sleep would be impossible but it was worth a try.

Ciel: Enter.

He said tiredly as he tried to make himself seem more awake. He couldn't take anymore lessons. All he wanted to do was sleep. The door opened and in walked Sebastian. When he walked in he took in his master's tired state. He was gonna suggest a nap but then remembered that they still had one more thing on the schedule before the day was done. 

Sebastian: Would you like something sweet to eat before our guests arrive? Maybe even a cup of tea? It might help you stay awake Master.

He suggested and did one of his signature smiles with his eyes closed and Ciel just scowled. He wasn't sure if it would help but he figured that by sending Sebastian to go do something he might be able to get a small bit of sleep.

Ciel: Sure, if you think it will help. 

Sebastian turned to leave after bowing but before he could reach the door the sound of horses and a carriage were heard from outside the window. Ciel let out a groan and Sebastian just smirked to himself.

Ciel: Damn...

Sebastian: It seems that our guests have arrived.

He turned to face his master and watched as Ciel got out of his chair and began to walk towards him. Ciel walked past Sebastian and opened the door. He went out and Sebastian followed him out as he shut the door behind him. They headed down to the entrance hall and when they reached the top of the grand staircase a series of loud knocks were heard. Ciel just gave a knowing look to Sebastian who nodded and quickly went to the door as Ciel began to walk down the stairs towards the door. Sebastian quickly checked over himself before he reached out and opened the door to reveal the 2 people him and his master hated most. Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. He put on a fake smile as he allowed them into the manor.

Sebastian: Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. 

He said as he gestured for them to come inside. He looked back to see his master approaching the door with a slight scowl on his face as he stared at his rival, Alois. Alois walked in past Sebastian with a big spring in his step and a big smirk on his face which made Ciel wonder how he could always be so happy.

Alois: Ciel! It's been too long. How have you been?

He said as he all but waltzed into the room, tapping Ciel's head as he went by which earned a groan and a scowl in return from Ciel as he quickly flattened his hair.

Ciel: Hello Alois.

He said dully as Claude walked in and Sebastian shut the door behind him. Claude looked up at Sebastian and his fake smile disappeared as he now stood staring at Claude with narrowed eyes. Claude just returned the look with as much hatred as he could muster. They were pulled out of their little staring contest as Ciel called over to them.

Ciel: Come along you two.

He said tiredly as he turned and began to walk back towards the stairs with Alois following right behind him. The 2 butlers shared a look before turning and following their masters back to Ciel's study. Ciel sat down behind his desk and made a gesture to the seat across from him and Alois just smirked before sitting down. The 2 butlers stood by the door idly as they stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Just wait Sebastian, you will be mine Claude thought to himself. They stayed in the room for a while at first just casual chatting with very witty insults and remarks thrown back and forth between the 2 boys.

Ciel: Let's talk business then.

He said, changing the subject as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk and entwined his fingers while Alois leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs as he smirked.

Alois: Claude, why don't you go get us some tea and snacks. You know how talking business makes me hungry.

Claude: Of course, your highness. Would you mind if I used your kitchen?

He said as he turned to look at Sebastian with a questioning look but with a hint of amusement hiding in his features. Sebastian just plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned to look at the demon.

Sebastian: Of course not. Go right ahead, oh and be careful to not leave anything out of place. I'll know.

He said seriously at the end and then gave one of his sickly sweet smiles with his head tilted to one side as his eyes closed and Claude all but scowled at the demon. He then bowed and left the room, carefully shutting the door on his way out. He slowly made his way down the hall, he was sure that the brat would sent Sebastian after him to watch him and that was just what he wanted. He barely got down the hall before he heard the soft click of a door shutting and he smirked as he knew that they had taken the bait. He got to the stairs and stopped. He didn't turn, he didn't need to. He knew that Sebastian was spying on him.

Claude: Sebastian, I know that your master sent you to watch me. There's no use in hiding.

He said as he turned and Sebastian came out of the shadows with a slight smile on his face and he walked towards the other demon who was smirking. His plan was falling into place rather nicely he thought to himself.

Sebastian: Who said I was hiding?

He teased as he walked towards the gold eyed demon. Hatred burned deep in his gut as he stared at Claude. Claude felt his heart slowly beating faster as Sebastian walked towards him. He didn't care what Sebastian said, he knew that deep down it wasn't hate that he felt for Sebastian, but desire. He hadn't been with someone for so long that the desire that was burning inside him just wanted to be released. And every time he was around Sebastian his desire would increase even more. Sebastian could feel something changing within the other demon. It was very subtle, not easily noticed but Sebastian being as good a demon as he was, picked up on it rather quickly. He wasn't sure what the demon was up to but he wouldn't let it bring harm to his master or himself. What happened next was all a blur, it happened so fast and so out of nowhere. Normally he would have been ready for an attack but it seemed that Claude had caught him in a moment of thought. Very suddenly he felt Claude grab him and quickly pulled him into a room just down the hall from the stairs. He was thrown into the room and he quickly righted himself and mentally slapped himself at his mistake as he turned and prepared for an attack, but he didn't receive one to his surprise. He turned to see Claude closing the door gently before turning to look at him. Sebastian took a step back and glared at the gold eyed demon. How dare he think that he could just come in and attack him in his own home?

Claude: You've fallen into my trap.

Sebastian: Trap you say? I think I'm correct in saying that I could leave at any moment. You did leave the door unlocked and the window is also an easy exit.

He teased knowing that this would annoy the other demon and he prepared himself for an attack, unknowingly to the other demon, as Claude stepped towards him but he held his ground. The odd thing was that he didn't sense any hate or anger coming off Claude which he normally felt or sensed before the demon would attack. Claude stopped about a foot or 2 away from Sebastian and he could feel his desire slowly building from being in Sebastian's presence and he wasn't sure how much longer he could talk before he tore those clothes that were similar to his, off Sebastian's body and ravished him right then and there. It just so happened that the room he picked to talk had a nice sized bed in it just in case he decided that he needed it.

Claude: This meeting wasn't just so that our masters could talk. I planned this from the beginning so that I would have the chance to talk to you.

He said calmly as a slight smirk formed on his usually emotionless face. He pushed up his glasses out of habit and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian: Well then let's get this over with. We don't want to keep our masters waiting.

He said with a slight smirk forming on his face. He didn't know what Claude was up to or what he wanted but he knew that there was no way he would give in to him.

Claude: There's something I want.

Sebastian: If it's my master's soul you are referring to then I must reinstate that it is not for sale.

He said sternly as his smirk turned to a thin line and he narrowed his eyes at Claude. There was no way he would give up his master's soul. The soul he had been promised since the start. The soul that would be absolutely delectable and he would savor every last drop of it when the time came. He had worked too long and hard for it and he would be damned if Claude thought that he was just gonna let him take it away from him.

Claude: Do not worry Sebastian, that is not what I want. For now...

He added the last part at the end which made Sebastian glare at him as he eyes flickered to pink before taking back their usual red color.

Sebastian: State your business or I will have to cut this conversation short and we will have it another time.

He said as he was starting to get impatient. He didn't know what the demon had planned and well, he was not expecting what Claude said next. Claude stepped forward rather quickly and grabbed hold of Sebastian's arms. In a split second he had Sebastian pinned to the wall and he placed his lips next to Sebastian's ear. His cool breath on his neck and his close proximity sent a slight shiver down Sebastian's back that he didn't like one bit.

Claude: I want you.

He said as he bit Sebastian's ear lightly which startled him as he tried to push Claude away from him but Claude held his ground and didn't move. Sebastian was absolutely shocked at what Claude did. It wasn't till then that he could sense the desire coming off Claude and he recognized it as what he had noticed before. It wasn't hatred building in the demon but desire. Claude placed small nips on his neck just below his ear and then moved towards his jawline. After his shock went away Sebastian mustered up his strength and pushed Claude away from him before his body betrayed him. How dare Claude think that he could be forced into something like this so easily?

Sebastian: Why would you want me? What's gotten into you?

He said as he straightened out his tailcoat and glared at the demon that was just standing there smirking at him.

Claude: I have been denied my desire for so long. I know that you can sense it. 

He said as he took a step forward and let his hand run over Sebastian's strong chest and he could feel Sebastian tense under his touch. He looked up and smirked as his golden eyes met Sebastian's red ones.

Claude: I know that you've been denied too. I can sense it. Don't fight it. Let me help you. We can help each other.

He suggested in a teasing yet seductive tone and Sebastian could feel his hatred growing for the demon but the more hatred he felt the more he realized that Claude was right, not that he'd say so out loud. He had been denied since he became contracted with Ciel all that time ago. He stared at Claude's gold eyes and shocked himself when he found himself thinking that they were beautiful. He shook off the thought as another surfaced. It wasn't till then that he felt his hatred begin to change. His hatred slowly went away and was replaced with his hidden desires which he had hidden in the back of his mind so that he wouldn't think about them while he worked. Why was he feeling this way? He thought as Claude pulled him into a tight embrace and began to place soft kisses on his pale skin.

Claude: There's no way you can tell me that you're not enjoying this.

He teased with a seductive tone as he let his tongue run over Sebastian's ear again, effectively sending another shiver down Sebastian's spine which ended up making Sebastian wrap his arms around him. Now that Sebastian thought about it, he found that he liked having Claude around. It reminded him of home to have another demon so close. He was just taught to hate him so much that he never realized his lust and desire. He clutched at the back of Claude's tailcoat as he bit down on his neck. Sebastian let out a small gasp as pain shot through his neck but it quickly passed when Claude started to lick the spot affectionately. Claude began to kiss up Sebastian's neck and across his jaw till he reached his lips. He hovered his lips over Sebastian's so that they were barely touching. He wanted Sebastian to make the first move, he wanted him to break first. Sebastian managed to keep control of himself as Claude kissed his neck and jaw but when he was that close to him it was hard to stay in control. He managed to stop a couple moans before they escaped but as Claude's lips hovered over his own he couldn't take it. He let his body take over to see what would happen if he went with it. Or well, that's what he told himself as he leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle as he savored the feeling of Claude's lips against his. It soon turned more needy as hands began to travel and tongues began to dance. Claude's fingers pulled at the buttons on Sebastian's tailcoat as their tongues fought for dominance. Sebastian's tailcoat was pushed off his shoulders and fell to the floor with a soft thud where it would stay for the remainder of their encounter. Sebastian pulled away and took in a much needed breath as Claude began to bite and suck on his neck again which successfully made him shiver with desire. He felt himself begin to undo Claude's tailcoat and when he reached the last button he stopped and forced himself to push Claude away slightly so that he would stop attacking his neck. It wasn't well known to anyone but his neck was his weak spot. And all this attacking to his neck was making him forget that he wasn't supposed to like this.

Sebastian: This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. If our masters were to find out-

He said before he was cut off as Claude captured his lips in a soft kiss which made him lose his train of thought for the moment.

Claude: Hush. They aren't gonna find out.

He said as he went back to kissing Sebastian's neck and he pulled off his own tailcoat before throwing it away with a slight toss behind him as Sebastian barely managed to keep back another moan. A soft thud was heard when it hit the floor but neither really paid attention to it. He pulled away from Sebastian's neck and began to undo the top buttons of Sebastian's dress shirt.

Claude: They won't find out about us unless you tell them.

Sebastian: Why would I tell them about us? It's already degrading as it is.

He teased and watched as Claude growled at him. He caught a glint in the demon's golden eyes and immediately regretted saying what he did but deep down this was what he wanted, not that he'd ever say that out loud. Claude pulled Sebastian in for a rough kiss before pulling away and began to nip and bite on the now exposed skin of Sebastian's collarbone. Pain shot through Sebastian's shoulder and he took in a sudden breath as Claude bit down hard. Hard enough to draw blood with his fangs, which he ended up doing.

Sebastian: What happened to being gentle?

He questioned softly as Claude licked the spot which quickened the healing but it did leave a nice red mark which stood out on his otherwise flawless pale skin which was now starting to turn red in spots from Claude's excessive need to kiss and bite every inch of skin he could get his lips on.

Claude: I know you like things rough. And that's how I intend to be.

He said seductively as he began to undo the rest of the buttons on Sebastian's shirt. He pulled it off quickly and let his hands travel down Sebastian's perfectly toned chest. Sebastian held in a moan as those skilled fingers ran down his chest closer and closer to his abdomen. At this point he realized that his pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight as his arousal began to present itself despite his tries to hide it. Claude's fingers reached the button of Sebastian's trousers and he quickly unbuttoned them before slipping his fingers underneath the garment to get at what was underneath. This was what he had been waiting for. Sebastian couldn't take much more of this he thought as his body disobeyed him as he pressed into the hand that began to rub his arousal which had only gotten worse as the situation progressed. The skilled hand began to work, teasing him and sending shocks of pleasure through his abdomen and Sebastian's arms wrapped themselves around Claude's neck again on their own accord. He pulled Claude towards him in a tight embrace and he rested his head on Claude's shoulder. When he did this Claude slowed his hand movements down to a teasingly slow pace as he placed soft kisses on Sebastian's neck and collarbone. Sebastian's eyes closed and a moan escaped his lips which made Claude smirk knowing that he could make Sebastian make those beautiful sounds. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Sebastian to scream his name in ecstasy as he fucked him senseless. His own arousal was pained as it strained against his tight pants but he didn't pay attention to himself. He was more interested in Sebastian at the moment to think about himself.

Claude: Hush, we don't want them to hear us. Or well, you.

He said into Sebastian's neck as he continued to trail soft kisses over it. He let his soft lips roam down Sebastian's neck to his collarbone and then down his chest heading towards his abdomen as he slowly got onto his knees in front of him as he got lower and lower. As he did this his hand never stopped it's skilled yet torturous work which made Sebastian shudder and buck his hips into his hand in need and pleasure. He was dying for the pleasured wave of release that was sure to come. Claude pulled his hand out of Sebastian's trousers before he had a chance to release and he looked up at the raven haired demon that was now leaning against the wall for support with a flustered and slightly disappointed look on his face as he panted softly. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked down when the skilled hand disappeared. He panted softly and he felt his heart rate increase drastically when he saw the position Claude was in. Red eyes met gold and he felt like he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He had no idea that Claude could be so skilled with his fingers. He felt Claude's fingers sneak under the hem of his trousers before he pulled them down to his knees. He felt himself blushing slightly as Claude reached up to grab the edge of his silk boxers, his fingers brushing over the bulge there as he did. Sebastian's hands reached for something to grab on the wall as Claude pulled down his boxers and revealed his strained arousal but found nothing but air within arms reach. Claude smirked at the flustered look on Sebastian's face as he reached out and began to slowly stroke his arousal, earning a pleasure filled moan from Sebastian as he threw his head back and clenched his eyes and teeth. He caught Sebastian's eye once more as Sebastian looked down at him and he closed his eyes as he moved forward to take Sebastian's arousal in his mouth which earned a startled yelp and then pleasured cry from Sebastian. And it wasn't long before he had the raven haired male screaming his name just like he wanted as he came into his awaiting mouth. Claude licked away any evidence of Sebastian's arousal, satisfied with his work, before quickly getting to his feet as he caught Sebastian in his arms as his body suddenly went limp. He held Sebastian up as he slowly got his strength back. Sebastian couldn't believe what just happened. He never imagined that something like this would happen between him and Claude. But, he was glad it happened. He pulled away from Claude a bit and their eyes locked. Sebastian ran a hand through Claude's hair before gripping the back of his head and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Claude led them towards the bed without breaking the kiss and he pushed Sebastian down onto his back on it as he leaned over him. He broke the kiss and Sebastian looked down between them and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Sebastian: It seems that someone's eager. I guess it's my turn now.

He teased as he began to run his hands down Claude's sides till they reached his trousers as he began to kiss Claude's neck softly. He felt the bulge that strained against the fabric of Claude's pants and Claude let out a small moan as he did that. He made quick work with the button and zipper and his fingers made their way under the hem of the fabric but before he could do anything else, loud shouting suddenly hit their ears. Their eyes met and they both had the same thought. Young Master - My Highness. They quickly got up and got their clothes back on. Sebastian went over to Claude and redid the button on his trousers with a smirk as he brushed his hand over Claude's arousal, successfully making the demon groan.

Sebastian: I'll deal with you later.

He said seductively before he flashed out of the room to find his master, with Claude following not far behind him.  
 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ciel and Alois sat in Ciel's study just talking after their butlers left. Alois leaned back in his chair and began to boringly check out his fingers. He was so bored.

Alois: Why am I even here? I could be at home in bed right now, sleeping to my hearts content.

He said as he rested his elbow on the armrest and then let his head rest on his hand as a bored expression crossed his face. Ciel just let out a sigh as he rubbed his blue eye.

Ciel: Tell me about it... According to Sebastian you wanted to talk business? And may I ask why you would want to talk business with me of all people?

He questioned as he stared boringly at Alois who didn't look too ecstatic to be in his presence either. At least they could agree on one thing.

Alois: Actually no. I didn't even know that me and Claude were coming here till this morning.

He said truthfully as he got up and sat on the edge of Ciel's large desk. His response surprised Ciel. Sebastian told him that they were coming over to talk business and here Alois was, telling him that he had no idea that he was coming here till this morning.

Alois: It just so happened that Claude made this arrangement behind my back. I never suggested coming to talk to you about anything, business wise of not. But I didn't question it since it's been forever since I last saw you and had time to chat.

Ciel: Odd. I wonder if Sebastian knew of this.

He mumbled to himself before leaning back in his chair as he looked over at Alois who was still sitting on his desk with that stupid smirk on his face.

Ciel: Do you know why Claude would make an arrangement like this behind your back?

He asked curiously. It wasn't normal for a butler to do something behind their master's back, knowing that the consequences would be bad if they were to get caught.

Alois: No. I don't know anything. He's been rather secretive lately. For all I know he could be downstairs fighting with your beloved butler.

This comment just made Ciel scoff and laugh at Alois. There was no way that Claude could beat Sebastian in a duel.

Ciel: Claude is no match for Sebastian. You know that.

Alois: Agree to disagree I always say my dear Ciel.

Ciel just scowled at Alois who was still smirking at him. It got quiet and they both looked towards the door, expecting the 2 butlers to come in at any moment. They should have been back by now they both thought.

Alois: What's taking them so long?

He questioned impatiently as he looked up at the clock that was on the wall behind Ciel's desk. The 2 boys looked at each other with the same thought crossing their minds.

Ciel: You don't think-?

Ciel got up from his chair and Alois finally got off his desk. They shared a mutual look before they went over to the door and Ciel opened it. He wanted to call to Sebastian but figured that he'd rather catch him in the act of doing something he shouldn't be, or hadn't been ordered to do. Him and Alois stood in the doorway of his study and looked around. The hall was empty and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He motioned for Alois to follow him as he began to walk down the hall in search of his butler. They couldn't be fighting he thought to himself, they'd be making a lot of noise if they were. They reached the grand staircase and stood at the top as they looked around. The room was totally deserted. There was no sign that their butlers had even been there. Suddenly what sounded like footsteps were heard but they were cut off as Alois started to speak.

Alois: Where the hell have they gone? All they went to get was tea and snacks. Is it really that hard?

He questioned quietly more to himself than Ciel and was about to call out to his butler but Ciel quickly placed a hand over the blonde's mouth to silence him. He placed a finger on his own lips in a sign to be quiet which Alois actually listened to for once. He removed his hand and took a couple steps towards the door that was open a crack just down the hall. It was barely noticeable but as he had looked he saw a shadow of some sort flash across the crack which caught his eye. He flicked his head slightly in the direction of the door and him and Alois slowly headed towards it. Suddenly soft voices could be heard through the crack. Only loud enough for those that were actually paying attention to understand.

Sebastian: This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. If our masters were to find out-

Claude: Hush. They aren't gonna find out.

Claude said as he interrupted Sebastian's sentence. Ciel leaned forward slightly to try and hear better and had to grab Alois who had tried to push past him to get to the door. It seemed that he didn't like the fact that Claude was keeping something from him and he didn't like it especially because it had something to do about Sebastian. Ciel couldn't say that he didn't feel the same way because he did feel like that but he kept it inside. He needed to know what was going on between the 2 demons and he would be damned if he was gonna let Alois give them away so easily. It went silent and the 2 boys leaned even closer towards the crack to hear what was going on inside the room better. All they could hear was something light hitting the floor with a soft thud and light breathing coming from the 2 demons.

Claude: They won't find out unless you tell them.

Sebastian: Why would I tell them about us? It's already degrading as it is.

Sebastian teased and a low growl was heard from Claude. Suddenly a sharp intake of breath was heard which was obviously from Sebastian and Ciel began to wonder what they could be doing in there. His thoughts turned on him suddenly and he blushed softly but pushed the thoughts away. Sebastian would never do that and with Claude no less. He at least had some dignity.

Sebastian: What happened to being gentle?

He heard his butler question softly through a slightly strained voice and he fought the urge to barge in and catch them red handed doing whatever the heck it was they were doing in there. 

Claude: I know you like things rough. And that's how I intend to be.  
  
The 2 boys stood outside the door absolutely confused out of their minds at what could be happening inside the room. Suddenly a moan cut through the silence and another hush was heard from Claude.  
  
Claude: Hush, we don't want them to hear us. Or well, you.  
  
They heard Claude tease and Ciel could feel his thoughts beginning to turn on him once again. It was quiet for another couple moments before another moan from Sebastian was heard and then there was another sharp intake of breath and a slight groan. Which were drowned out as a name cut through the silence.  
  
Sebastian: Claude!  
  
He called out and Ciel's hand stopped inches from the door handle as he reached towards it. There was no mistaking that pleasure filled call. He turned and the 2 boys eyes met. Ciel and Alois stood outside the door with wide eyes and dropped jaws. They couldn't believe their ears. What happened to their demons being enemies? They both thought. Disgusted and shocked looks crossed both their faces and neither knew what to say in that situation. All Ciel knew was that he wasn't gonna let this get out to anyone, and Alois was thinking the same thing. Ciel grabbed Alois's arm and dragged him down the stairs into the entrance hall. He turned to face Alois who looked slightly confused and gave him a stern look.  
  
Ciel: This does not get out. To anyone.  
  
He said sternly yet quietly so that their butlers wouldn't hear and Alois just held up his hands defensively as he took a step back. Did Ciel really think that he was that big of an idiot? Alois was astounded that Ciel thought he'd soil his name so easily. Being gay was a serious thing and even though he didn't care much for anything this would totally end him, and Ciel for that matter.  
  
Alois: Do you really think that I want this to get out? Both our names would be tarnished if people found out about this. The newspapers would go nuts! Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy's butlers engaged in gay relationship! Extra Extra read all about it!  
  
He said as he mocked the paperboys that went around town giving out papers just to make a small bit of money.  
  
Ciel: You don't think I know that?! What do you think the queen would say if she found out about this!?  
  
He questioned and he could feel his anger rising as the seconds ticked by. If even one word got out about this they'd be the laughing stock of the whole town. It would ruin the family names that they worked so hard to preserve and uphold.  
  
Alois: I'm not stupid Ciel, how low do you think I am? Like seriously, I might act like a child but I do know how to be serious and this is a serious matter!  
  
He said with his voice rising in volume with each word. Neither realized just how loud they were being as their anger started to get the best of them.  
  
Ciel: I just don't want the Phantomhive name to become a laughing stock. I've worked too hard to keep this name from being tarnished and I'll be damned if it gets ruined because you let it slip. This is all your fault.  
  
He said with his voice getting louder as well and neither of them noticed the 2 butlers leave the room from upstairs and begin to come down towards them.   
  
Alois: My fault!? How dare you accuse this of being my fault!? You know that this was both of our faults so don't even try to pin this on me!  
  
Ciel and Alois stood glaring at each other in the middle of the entrance hall and just as Alois was about to jump forward and attack Ciel the 2 butlers reacted and grabbed both of them before any more damage could be done. Claude yanked Alois back and threw him over his shoulder before standing a couple feet away with Alois still trying to get at Ciel who was now safely in his butler's [arms](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/1/26//t/ciel_alois_seb_claude.jpg) a couple steps away as well. When the 2 boys realized what just happened they blushed as they realized that their yelling must have given them away. They just hoped that the 2 demons hadn't heard what they had said.  
  
Sebastian: Master, would you be so kind enough to tell us what is going on here?  
  
Claude: Indeed.  
  
Alois stopped struggling and Claude put him on his feet. He then took a couple steps away from Claude but he didn't make a move to attack even though he was still glaring in Ciel's direction. Sebastian set his master down and Ciel sent a quick glare Alois's way before he turned to look at his butler.  
  
Ciel: What took you so long?!  
  
He asked as he ignored the previous question. He didn't want them to know that him and Alois had figured out what was going on between them. He saw Sebastian blush lightly at the question but it quickly went away as he looked down and bowed his head in shame.  
  
Sebastian: I am deeply sorry master, but there was a certain demon that needed to be put in his place.  
  
Ciel felt himself blushing slightly as he caught the quick smirk that Sebastian had sent Claude's way and Alois caught the slight growl and glare that came from Claude in return.  
  
Ciel: I think it's time you left.  
  
He said angrily as he turned to look at Alois again and Alois just scowled in his direction before nodding.  
  
Alois: Fine.  
  
Ciel: Fine.  
  
Alois turned and scoffed as he began to walk towards the door to the carriage that was waiting outside while Ciel turned and scowled as he walked towards the stairs to head back up to his study. The 2 butlers just stood side by side as they watched their masters storm away from each other and it made them smirk.  
  
Alois: Come on Claude, we're leaving!  
  
Ciel: Come Sebastian!  
  
They both called out without looking back and Sebastian turned to face his master while Claude turned to face his and they both bowed slightly even though their masters couldn't see them.  
  
Claude: Yes, your highness.  
  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord.  
  
Sebastian turned to face Claude as Claude turned to face Sebastian and they shared a look of disappointment at their meeting being cut short.  
  
Sebastian: Another time perhaps.  
  
He said as his hand lightly brushed Claude's strained arousal which made Claude clench his teeth to keep from groaning before Sebastian smirked and quickly followed his master up the stairs while Claude headed out the door after his master, muttering about Phantomhive butlers on his way. Sebastian watched as Claude shut the door behind him on his way out and then he turned and headed after his master. The only sound after that was the sound of horses hooves on the road outside as the carriage drove away.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
Ciel and Alois had somehow bonded over their little meeting and were now getting slowly closer to being friends. Slowly being the key word there. They weren't enemies at least, not anymore anyway. It wasn't long before another meeting was arranged so that Ciel and Alois could talk 'Business' again. The carriage arrived at around noon hour and Alois and Claude stepped out to meet Ciel and Sebastian who were standing just outside the doors to the manor waiting for them. Claude and Sebastian shared a knowing look which caused them to miss the slight smirks that crossed their masters faces as they thought about the meaning behind their meeting. Ciel and Alois started chatting softly as Sebastian led them to the garden where a chessboard was set up for them. Ciel had requested that a game of chess and some tea would make for good business talk. Ciel and Alois sat down across from each other and Ciel turned to look at his butler.  
  
Ciel: Keep Claude occupied while me and Alois talk. Show him around the manor or something. I'll call for you if we need anything.  
  
He said casually as he took a sip from his teacup and Sebastian bowed with a hand resting over his heart.  
  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord.  
  
He said before straightening up and turning to look at Claude who was standing by Alois's side. Claude caught he mischievous look in Sebastian's eye and couldn't help but smirk slightly as Sebastian directed him inside leaving the 2 boys to continue chatting while they started their game.  
  
Sebastian led Claude inside and headed up to one of the guest bedrooms before he pushed Claude in and locked the door behind them. He was becoming slightly suspicious of all these 'business' meetings between his master and Alois but he was also thankful. Cause during those 'meetings' he got to have time with his Claude. Claude quickly came onto him and pushed him towards the wall before pulling him in for a rough kiss. Sebastian's hands began to play with Claude's hair as Claude grabbed Sebastian's waist. Neither realized that the room they picked over looked the garden and that they were right next to if not almost right in front of the window giving their master's a great view of what was happening.  
  
Sebastian: Do you think they know?  
  
He asked as Claude pulled away from his lips and began to kiss down his neck as his fingers began to undo the buttons of Sebastian's tailcoat.  
  
Claude: I'm almost certain of it.  
  
He said as he pushed Sebastian's tailcoat off his shoulders and onto the floor before moving up to kiss Sebastian again. And this time he was going to make Sebastian beg for release since he wasn't able to get his the last time, seeing as their masters decided to throw a hissy fit before his desire was satisfied.  
  
Everything was going according to plan. Ciel and Alois smirked at each other as they watched their butlers walk into the manor, they also caught on to the fact that they were walking rather closely to one another. Ciel smiled as he moved his first white piece and then leaned back in his chair.  
  
Alois: So, how much longer do you think we can keep this up?  
  
He asked curiously as he smirked at Ciel and crossed his legs as he moved one of his black pieces.  
  
Ciel: I'm not sure. It's getting harder to come up with excuses for your visits. The excuse 'talking business' is starting to become suspiciously repetitive.  
  
He said as he moved another one of his chess pieces. They had decided that they would give their butlers time to see each other every once in a while without letting them catch onto what their intentions were. Ciel knew that Sebastian was getting slightly suspicious as was Claude but they never brought it up if they were anyways.  
  
Alois: Do you think they know?  
  
He said as he moved another one of his chess pieces and gave Ciel a questioning look. He was also feeling the pressure of making sure that they didn't get found out by Claude and Sebastian.  
  
Ciel: I'm almost certain of it.  
  
He said as he took one of Alois's pawns before taking a sip from his teacup. He then looked up as he saw movement in one of the windows and he smirked when he saw the 2 butlers in one of the rooms in a tight embrace. He made a motion for Alois to look and they both smirked as they looked away from their butlers to give them some privacy.  
  
Alois: They're getting careless.  
  
He said as he maneuvered another one of his pieces strategically in an attempt to cover up a mistake he had made. He really wasn't the best chess player, and compared to Ciel he might as well just give up.  
  
Ciel: Indeed they are. It's like they want us to know.

He said as he took another one of Alois's pieces which earned a groan from the blonde. He loved playing chess with the blonde. He always wins, for Alois was a really bad chess player. It was moments like this that began to turn his thoughts. Maybe Alois wasn't that bad a person after all and in the future, maybe even near future, they could become friends.

Or well, almost friends.

 


	2. Similar Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out what was going on between their 2 butlers, Ciel and Alois start to realize that they too might be going down the same path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ciel and Alois continuation of the first chapter. You already know what happened between the 2 butlers so now let's see what happens between the 2 earls after finding out about their butler's secret love life.

 

Ciel Phantomhive, the last relative of the Phantomhive family, sat silently in his study going through some paperwork when he realized that he had been staring blankly at the same page for the past 5 minutes but had put nothing down. He just couldn't concentrate. He put his pen down with a frustrated sigh. He got out of his seat and stretched before going to stand in front of the window that was behind his desk. He stared out of it and looked down at the garden as his thoughts began to wander. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get that blonde haired, blue eyed, freak, more commonly known as Alois Trancy, out of his head. Their former rivalry had diminished to a simple friendship and that was all made possible after they found out that their butler's were in a secret relationship behind their backs. They never expected that they would become friends over the whole ordeal, it just kinda happened. But after a couple 'Meetings' as they called them, they had bonded and found out that they weren't as different as they thought after all. Ciel found that he was now starting to get these weird feelings when he was around Alois. His stomach would tighten, he would feel slightly nauseous, his heart rate would increase, his tongue and mind didn't want to work together when he was around and he found that he was blushing all the time. He didn't know why this was happening since he had never felt this way before and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. All he knew was that he was always thinking about Alois, with his light blonde hair and light blue eyes that shone with playful happiness which he only ever dreamed of feeling again. In between everything he did and even when he was working, Alois was always on his mind. He contemplated telling Sebastian about it but was scared to hear what he thought because he had a small sense of what it was himself and he just didn't want it to be confirmed. A sudden knocking on the door brought him from his thoughts and Sebastian walked in with his afternoon tea which took his mind off Alois. For the moment anyways...  
  
Alois Trancy, formally known as Jim Macken, was outside in the garden enjoying the warmth on his skin from the sun as he walked down the paths of perfectly bloomed flowers. He didn't really take in how the garden looked since his mind was elsewhere. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face as he walked but it soon turned into a slight smile. Ever since finding out that his butler was seeing Ciel's butler behind his back him and Ciel had gotten fairly close with all the 'Meetings' they were having. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, all he knew was that every time he was around that navy haired, dual eye colored, freak he found that he smiled a lot more, he felt at peace more and he loved everything the brat did. Add to the fact that he gets butterflies in his stomach every time he is near Ciel he knew that it couldn't be just a coincidence. He slowed down his walk and sat down on the side of the fountain that was the centerpiece of the garden. He didn't need to be a genius to know what these signs meant. He knew that these were symptoms of having a crush and he had one bad. The only thing was that he was supposed to hate Ciel, not love him. But he couldn't help it. After finding out that Claude was into guys he found himself steadily becoming interested as well. All he could hope was that Ciel felt the same way. He wasn't sure if he could handle another heartbreak, or any form of abandonment for that matter. He stared at his frowning reflection in the water of the fountain and let out a sigh. Why couldn't he just know what Ciel was thinking so he wouldn't have to worry about this so much? For the past couple days Ciel had been the only thing on his mind and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't able to get much work done and even Claude was starting to get suspicious. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as Claude appeared in front of him with a tray of sweets and tea like he had asked for earlier. This made his frown turn to a smile as he began to eat and his thoughts of Ciel were pushed from his mind.  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
Both butlers served their masters their snacks and tea before turning to leave but were called back by their masters before they could get very far. Claude and Sebastian immediately turned around to see what their masters needed.  
  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord? Do you require anything else?  
  
Claude: Yes, your highness? Is there something else you need?  
  
Both butlers asked politely and Ciel and Alois finally realized that it was time for them to see if their suspicion about the other was correct. With a well place order both boys were unknowingly sending themselves on a very rickety roller-coaster ride.  
  
Ciel: Call the Trancy manor and tell them that we are coming to visit immediately.  
  
Alois: Call the Phantomhive manor and tell them that I request their presence immediately.  
  
Both butlers bowed respectively and placed their gloved hands over their hearts before uttering their usual calls.  
  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord.  
  
Claude: Yes, your highness.

  
And just like that Sebastian left his master's study pushing the trolley out with him and Claude walked through the garden towards the manor with the tea tray balanced on his palm as they both went to complete their master's orders.  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
  
 _**Ring~ Ring~ Ring~** _

  
The phone started ringing in his ear after Sebastian dialed the number of the Trancy manor. Claude was just about to pick up the phone and dial the number of the Phantomhive manor when it started ringing which startled him slightly since he wasn't expecting it. He quickly composed himself as he reached out and grabbed the phone and took it off the receiver before placing it next to his ear and spoke in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Claude: Trancy residence, Claude speaking.  
  
Sebastian felt himself smirk slightly as his lover's emotionless voice sounded through his end of the phone.  
  
Sebastian: Good afternoon.  
  
He said and could only imagine the look of surprise that crossed Claude's face. Claude's eyes widened as he recognized his lover's voice over the phone. Out of all the people that could have called he was not expecting it to be Sebastian.  
  
Claude: Sebastian. What is it?  
  
He said his lover's name with a slightly surprised tone in his voice but he quickly composed himself by clearing his throat and spoke again in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Sebastian: My master has requested that I call to inform you that we are coming for a visit right away.  
  
Claude raised an eyebrow in response even though Sebastian couldn't see it. Well this made things relatively easier since now he didn't need to persuade them to come to the manor he thought to himself. He also couldn't help but wonder why they would want to come visit so urgently. Surely it wasn't because their master's were planning another 'Meeting'. He would have been notified in advance if that was the case. He felt himself smile slightly at the thought of seeing his Sebastian again. It had been too long since their last visit.  
  
Claude: Very well. That makes things on my part easier.  
  
He said as he felt a smirk forming on his lips. Sebastian was confused at this. What did Claude mean by that? He questioned to himself as he leaned up against the wall of the small telephone room.  
  
Sebastian: I'm sorry, I don't understand.  
  
He said with a confused tone in his voice hoping that Claude would pick up on it and explain what he said which he ended up doing.  
  
Claude: My master has also requested me to call you. He requested that you and your master come for a  
visit as soon as possible.  
  
Sebastian: That is very peculiar don't you think?  
  
Claude: Indeed it is. I don't think that this is a mere coincidence. Do you?  
  
He asked curiously. It did seem odd that both their masters suddenly wanted to see each other. It was rather suspicious to him anyways, and he was sure that Sebastian felt the same way.  
  
Sebastian: Not at all. Anyways, me and my young master will be on our way shortly as requested.  
  
Claude: Great. We shall see you soon then.

  
He said before he placed the phone back on the receiver and the line went dead on Sebastian's end. Sebastian then hung up the phone and walked back to his master's study with a slight smirk forming on his face.  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
The carriage ride to the Trancy manor was long and uneventful. All Ciel could think about was what he was gonna say to Alois. I mean really, he couldn't just go up to Alois and say 'Hey, I'm kinda in love with you. Do you love me back?' It would be awkward and weird, not to mention embarrassing. Plus he was sure that he wouldn't even be able to say it. He could barely get out simple sentences when he was around Alois. Ciel sat in the carriage alone since Sebastian was driving but he preferred it this way. This way he could sit and think in peace and quiet and wouldn't have to endure Sebastian's curious and questioning glances every other minute. He didn't need to be a genius to know what those looks meant. Sebastian was obviously curious as to why his master had been behaving so weirdly lately. Ciel felt his stomach tightening as they neared closer and closer to the Trancy manor. He stared out the window of the carriage at the trees and scenery around him as they drove down the dirt road that would lead them to the Trancy manor. Suddenly the trees thinned and the Trancy manor came into view. Ciel felt his breathing start to speed up as did his heart rate and his stomach tightened again with his nerves. He could do this, he told himself. He did harder things than this all the time. He took a couple breaths as he straightened up in his seat and then shifted as they hit a large bump in the road which sent him falling onto his side with his face pressed against the seat. He groaned and heard a mumbled apology from Sebastian. Suddenly the carriage stopped as they reached the front of the manor and Ciel righted himself in his seat as Sebastian opened the door to the carriage.  
  
Sebastian: I am deeply sorry for that boochan.  
  
He said as he held out his hand and helped Ciel out of the carriage. Ciel just scowled and straightened out his clothes as he felt his stomach tighten even more as he stood in front of the Trancy manor.  
  
Ciel: Whatever, just don't let it happen again.  
  
Sebastian: Of course, my lord.  
  
He said as he bowed and then followed Ciel as he walked towards the manor doors. Ciel's eyes never left the doors as he got steadily closer to them. He felt like his heart was in his throat it was beating so fast. He reached the door and Sebastian reached out and knocked 3 times.

_**Knock, knock, knock...** _

Each knock sent his nerves sky rocketing but he wasn't gonna back out now. He couldn't. Suddenly the door slowly opened and he knew that he had sealed his fate by not turning back earlier...

  
Alois sat in his study as he waited for Ciel to show up. Claude had told him that they were on their way. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on his desk. He stared up at the ceiling for a while as he went over his thoughts. What was he gonna say to Ciel? That was one of the many questions and thoughts that swirled in his mind. He had thought about this moment a hundred times at least but couldn't come up with a simple yet suggestive way to express how he felt that wouldn't scare Ciel off. He could try the direct approach but that would make him seem desperate, and if he tried to be discrete about it and act all shy then Ciel would think that he was trying to trick him since he's so usually outgoing. There was no winning in this situation, he thought to himself and he groaned in frustration as he grabbed a pen off his desk and threw it just for the fun of it. He had the whole thing planned, other than how he was gonna come out to Ciel. He was gonna take them for a walk in the garden to hopefully ease Ciel of any doubts of being at his manor instead of his own. He would lead Ciel through the garden and then to the spot where he had Claude plant white roses just the other day. He knew that Ciel was a big fan of white roses since most of his garden was made out of them. Another thought that came to him was that he would be romantic and would give Ciel one of the flowers but then he realized that that would be girly and trashed the idea. He wanted this to be perfect but no matter what he did he had this sense of unease and doubt that kept clouding his mind whenever he tried to think of something. It was like a bad conscience, nagging at him at every waking moment of his life. Claude could feel his master's unease and determination clashing in the next room. He wasn't sure what was going on in his master's head but he knew that he would soon find out. There was a reason behind his sudden need for the Phantomhive boy to be in his presence. Claude was staring out the window at the winding dirt road that lead away from the manor knowing fully well that Sebastian and his master would be coming down it in the near future. It wasn't long before the sound of horses could be heard from the manor and Alois got up from his chair as he went to the window to find the source of the noise. He placed his hands on it as well as his nose as he stared out of it like a young child would. He felt a smile forming on his face when he saw the carriage which was being driven by Sebastian coming down the road towards the manor. He felt his stomach tighten slightly but other than that he felt no uncomfortable feelings. He knew that this was the right time, he could just feel it. Today was the day he would reveal his true feelings to Ciel Phantomhive.  
  
 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
  
Alois stood behind Claude as he opened the door for their guests. Ciel and Sebastian stood just outside the door with monotone expressions on their faces. Alois felt himself smiling widely at the sight of them as he stepped out from behind Claude.

  
Alois: Welcome to my home!  
  
He said anxiously as his butler ushered them inside and he smirked Ciel's way as Claude shut the door behind the 2 of them. Alois couldn't help but notice the slight blush that was forming on Ciel's cheeks but it quickly went away.  
  
Alois: Why such long faces? Turn those frowns upside down!  
  
He said happily as he walked forward and tugged at Ciel's cheeks which in turn made the navy haired boy blush as he swatted Alois's hands away. This only made Ciel's frown deepen and he wasn't sure that this was a good idea after all. Alois noticed that as he did this Sebastian smirked slightly at his master before turning his glance to Claude who returned the glance with a slight smile forming on his face. It seemed that Ciel also noticed this and he sent a knowing look his way which made his smirk widen.  
  
Alois: Claude, go make us tea and bring it up to my game room.  
  
He said as he turned and began to lead Ciel and Sebastian to the stairs. Claude bowed and went to do as his master ordered while Alois lead them through the manor. Ciel's heart rate still hadn't slowed down but did the exact opposite. He followed Alois through the quiet halls and they passed Hannah on their way. They reached the room and Alois threw open the doors before walking in with himself and Sebastian following behind him. The room was a fairly big size and in it was a round table that had a couple chairs around it, a couch that sat off to the side, a desk at the side of the room and a pool table that took up most of the space. Alois sat down at the round table and made a gesture for Ciel to sit across from him. He barely sat down when the door opened again and in walked Claude with their tea. After Claude served their tea he walked over to the couch and surprisingly took a seat. Normally he would stand by Alois, or that was what he thought. Things sure were different here than at his own manor. If Sebastian did that in his manor then he would surely have a punishment for it. Sebastian watching in slight surprise as Claude sat down and crossed his legs before placing his hands casually in his lap. He found it almost distasteful that his lover would do that without invitation. Surely Alois wouldn't like that. But he then realized that this was probably something that Alois didn't care about. He noticed that Claude was staring at him and when they made eye contact Claude tilted his head towards the seat beside him before smirking slightly. He wanted to go and sit down but found that it wouldn't be professional on his part. Plus he knew that his master would probably get mad at him. Sebastian looked over at his master and saw that he was already looking. He then realized that Ciel had seen the gesture and nodded to him in a gesture that it was okay. Sebastian smiled slightly as he took a seat next to Claude on the couch and took the same position with his legs crossed and his hands placed in his lap. He looked over at Claude who was smirking his way and he looked away from the smirking demon to hopefully irritate him. Ciel tried the tea that Claude made after watching Alois take a drink first and he found that it was really good and tasted quite familiar. It wasn't till then that he realized that it was Earl Grey. He felt himself smirk slightly at this.  
  
Alois: I see that you have recognize the tea. I figured that it was right for the occasion.  
  
He said as he smirked across the table at Ciel who took another sip from his cup. They just sat in silence for a while as they drank their tea and Ciel found that every time he looked up Alois was looking over at him with a slight smirk on his face. It made him blush slightly but he managed to hide it. Their butlers had engaged in small talk while their masters sat awkwardly at the table. The 2 boys didn't really pay attention to their butler's conversation which had just changed to cooking and different kinds of sweets when Alois set down his now empty tea cup.  
  
Alois: I wish to show you something.  
  
He said anxiously with a hidden tone of amusement in his voice as he broke the silence between the 2 of them and Ciel's eyebrow rose slightly as he set down his now empty tea cup. Alois then got up and stood behind Ciel's chair. He grabbed the top of it and leaned forward so that his head was leaning down to his level. Ciel felt his heart rate increase slightly at how close Alois was. He could also feel his cheeks heating up slightly but he managed to keep it under control.  
  
Ciel: Very well.  
  
He said in a calm tone of voice as he got out of his seat and began to follow Alois to the door. Sebastian went to get up to follow them but Ciel stopped him.  
  
Ciel: Sebastian, I'll call for you if we need anything. You can stay here.  
  
He said and Sebastian just nodded as he relaxed back into his seat next to Claude.  
  
Sebastian: Of course, my lord.  
  
Alois: That goes the same for you Claude.  
  
Claude just nodded as his master opened the door and led Ciel out of the room. Sebastian smiled slightly when the door shut behind them. He wasn't sure where Alois was taking his master but he knew that if he got into any trouble his master wouldn't hesitate to call for him. Plus Alois and Ciel had become friends so he didn't expect Ciel to call on him for anything major. Sebastian turned to look at Claude when Alois and Ciel's footsteps could no longer be heard and he noticed that Claude was already looking over at him with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Sebastian: Do you know the reasoning behind Alois's sudden need to see my master?  
  
He asked curiously and a sly smile crossed his lover's face. Claude leaned over and placed a light kiss on  
Sebastian's cheek.  
  
Claude: I believe it is the same reasoning I had when I took advantage of you.  
  
He said huskily with a smirk forming on his face as he placed another kiss on Sebastian's cheek and his hand began to caress the other side of Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly in shock at Claude's response. Yes he had noticed his master's sudden change in attitude and behavior lately and he was still putting the pieces together. But this reason seemed to be the final piece to his puzzle. Everything suddenly fit and he was surprised that he hadn't picked up on it beforehand.  
  
Sebastian: I think you might be right.  
  
He said as he smirked at his lover and began to caress Claude's cheek like he had done to him earlier.  
  
Claude: Aren't I always?  
  
He questioned with a smirk as he pulled his lover in for a kiss...  
  
Ciel followed Alois through the manor in silence and he could hear Alois humming a soft tune to himself as he walked. Ciel couldn't help but notice the way Alois's hips swayed in those short shorts as he walked and he felt himself blushing at the thought. They reached the back doors and Alois pushed them open. He stepped out and took in a deep breath as the smell of flowers filled his senses. Ciel stepped up beside him and looked around. Alois's garden was much like his own but he found that it was lacking in presentation. His own garden was much better than this, he thought to himself. Even though Finnian is always breaking and destroying things it still looks better, he added as an afterthought. He looked over and he jumped slightly when he saw that Alois had taken a step closer to him and was staring intently at him. Ciel took a step away and cleared his through as he pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to loosen it a bit. Did it suddenly get really hot outside of was it just him?  
  
Ciel: What is it you wanted to show me?  
  
He asked, hoping to break the silence that had fallen on them. And to hopefully stop Alois from staring at him like that. This just made Alois smile widely as he grabbed Ciel's arm and began to drag him down one of the garden paths. This caused Ciel to stumble a bit as he was yanked but he quickly caught his footing before he became too overbalanced and fell. He felt his nerves growing again as he let Alois lead him through the garden. Alois still hadn't let go of his arm.  
  
Alois: Close your eyes.  
  
He said as he suddenly stopped and Ciel almost ran into him since he had been deep in thought. When Ciel steadied himself he finally realized what Alois had said and his visible eye widened as Alois let go of his arm.  
  
Ciel: And why would I do that?  
  
He questioned as he took a step away from Alois now that he had his arm free of Alois's grip. Yes they were friends but he still felt nervous that Alois would suddenly turn on him again. This caused Alois's smile to falter slightly but then he smiled a sincere smile which sent Ciel's heart rate nuts and made his stomach clench in tight knots again. Alois was afraid that something like this was gonna happen.  
  
Alois: Please, don't you trust me?  
  
He said softly as he held out his hand towards Ciel, hoping that he would take it. Ciel stared at the hand and wanted to reach forward to grab it but stopped himself from doing it. He stared into Alois's light blue eyes and found himself relaxing. Yes he did trust him but he had this nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He knew that if he took Alois's hand there was a big possibility that he wouldn't be able to let go. The sincere look on Alois's face ended up pushing away his thoughts as he slowly reached out and grabbed Alois's outstretched hand. He felt his heart rate increase when Alois squeezed his hand tightly and Ciel cleared his throat as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
Ciel: Don't make me regret this.  
  
He said as he regained his composure and Alois just smiled at him. He let out a sigh and reluctantly closed his eyes. A part of him made him want to open his eyes immediately as he was slowly dragged forward but he knew that to form trust you have to be trusting so he decided to trust Alois, just this once. He focused on his hearing as Alois led him at a slow walk. He could hear birds chirping and the sound of the wind in the trees along with his and Alois's breathing and footsteps. They walked for a couple minutes and Ciel was starting to get nervous and was gonna ask how much longer he had to be blind when suddenly Alois stopped him. As Alois led Ciel through the garden he couldn't help but notice how well Ciel's hand fit in his. They walked down many different paths till they reached the spot that Alois had picked out where he was gonna talk to Ciel about how he felt. He stopped Ciel and was surprised when Ciel didn't open his eyes right away. It seemed that Ciel was trusting that he would tell him when to open his eyes. He looked around at the small clearing in the garden and smiled to himself.  
  
Alois: Ok, you can open your eyes now.  
  
He said with a slightly excited yet nervous tone in his voice. He wasn't sure how Ciel would react to this. Ciel opened his eyes and it took a minute for him to take in where he was and what he was seeing. He was standing in a small clearing in the garden behind Alois's manor and he was surprised to see that he was surrounded by many white roses. Ciel's favorite... Ciel felt his eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly as he stared at all the perfectly bloomed roses that surrounded them. What was this about? He questioned to himself as he felt a slight smile tugging at his lips but he pushed it away. He didn't want Alois to know that he liked what he did. How had Alois known that he loved white roses?  
  
Ciel: What is this?  
  
He questioned as he turned to look at Alois who was smiling as he looked over the roses. Alois then began to kick at the ground nervously as he cleared his throat. Ciel looked back at the flowers and admired them as Alois found the courage to speak.  
  
Alois: Well, I knew that you liked white roses so with Claude and the triplet's help, this happened. It's for you. Do you like it?  
  
He asked as he turned to face Ciel who still looked shocked. He hoped that he hadn't gone over a line by doing this, but he was really trying to impress Ciel. Ciel was very surprised when Alois said that he did it because of him. He felt a warmth flow through his body at the gesture. It was sweet. Ciel took his eyes off the flowers as he looked over at Alois who was looking over at him with a slightly nervous look on his face.  
  
Ciel: Why did you do this for me?  
  
Alois looked down as a small blush crossed his cheeks and he realized that he was still holding Ciel's hand and he didn't even realize it. He decided to use this to his advantage. He tightened his grip and pulled Ciel over to the bench that was in the small clearing with them. Surprisingly Ciel didn't pull his hand from his grip, not that he could. Alois was holding his hand pretty tightly. Even if Ciel couldn't break free he didn't even try. Alois sat down and Ciel sat down next to him. Ciel felt Alois yank him and he stumbled but quickly caught his balance like before. He hadn't realized that he was still holding Alois's hand. So he was right. He could hold but wouldn't let go. He sat down next to Alois and pulled his hand away knowing that if he held on for any longer he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything Alois said.  
  
Alois: Ciel, the thing is that there's something I've been meaning to tell you.  
  
He said nervously as he fidgeted in his seat and began to fiddle with his fingers in his lap. Ciel just sent Alois a confused look. So it seemed that Alois had something to say as well. Interesting, he thought to himself. He figured that it was a time as any to finally admit what he was feeling.  
  
Ciel: I have something to say as well.  
  
He said as his nerves kicked in and he looked up at Alois to find that he was already looking over at him. Their eyes met and both their cheeks flushed with color before both of them looked back down again.  
  
Alois: Ciel, recently all I've been able to think about it you. It's driving me up the wall.  
  
He said nervously with a slight laugh at the end and Ciel's eyes widened when he said that. He was having the same problem. Maybe he would actually get what he wished, he thought to himself.  
  
Ciel: Is it bad to say that the same thing has been happening to me?  
  
He said awkwardly as they both looked up and their eyes met again. They just stared at each other and it was as if everything just melted away. Alois reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Ciel's face before he let his hand rest on the side of Ciel's face, which made Ciel blush again. No words needed to be said. They now knew that they shared the same feelings. Alois slowly got closer till he was almost nose to nose with Ciel and Ciel felt his breathing hitch as his heart began to beat wildly. He reached out and stroked the side of Alois's face softly. Was this actually happening? He thought to himself. Alois licked his lips as he glanced down at Ciel's lips which were open slightly as he panted. Alois found that he couldn't hold back any longer and quickly closed the space between them by pressing his lips to Ciel's. Ciel's eyes widened as Alois pressed his lips to his and it took a minute for him to realize what was happening. Once he realized what was happening he began to relax into the kiss and closed his eyes. The kiss was soft at first, and it was filled with passion that was held back for too long. Ciel wrapped one arm around Alois's waist and the other began to run through Alois's blonde hair. Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and one hand began to run through Ciel's navy colored hair. They pulled away for air and they pulled away from each other as they caught their breath. Their faces were both red and flustered from the moment. It only took a moment for Alois to move so that he was straddling Ciel's legs. He pulled Ciel to him and they continued to show their lust and desire for the other.  
  
Alois: I've liked you for a while now.  
  
He said against Ciel's lips before he began to kiss down Ciel's neck which earned a startled moan from Ciel. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois's midsection and held him tightly as Alois attacked his neck with kisses and bites.  
  
Ciel: Same.  
  
That was all he could get out before another moan escaped his lips as Alois bit his earlobe lightly. Alois's breath on his neck sent tingles through his body and he pulled Alois into a kiss before he totally lost it. Alois forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth and Ciel gladly accepted it. Their tongues began to explore every inch of each others mouths before the need for air became too much and they pulled apart.  
  
Alois: I think we should go tell our butlers the good news.  
  
He said as he began to play with a strand of Ciel's hair and Ciel just blushed at Alois's suggestion. He could just picture the look on Sebastian's face when he finds out.  
  
Ciel: Are you sure?  
  
He questioned as Alois got off him and held out a hand to him. Ciel took it and Alois pulled him to his feet. Alois just nodded as he plucked a single rose and put it on Ciel's coat. Ciel smiled slightly at the gesture as they began to walk hand in hand back towards the manor. They walked in silence, not really having anything to say as the came up to the room where Sebastian and Claude had been and were probably still. They stopped outside the door and Ciel took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. Alois gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek and gave him a quick hug before they opened the doors and walked inside to meet a sight that neither really wanted to see. Sebastian and Claude were still in the room, yes. But they were doing more than just talking. Claude and Sebastian were still on the couch but Sebastian was straddling Claude's hips as they shared a rather passionate kiss. Their clothes were disheveled, Claude's tailcoat and glasses were on the floor and Sebastian's tailcoat and dress shirt had been pushed down so his shoulders were showing. Sebastian's hands were making steady work of Claude's dress shirt while Claude had one hand roaming over Sebastian's back and the other was running through Sebastian's [hair.](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/1/26//t/claude_and_sebastian.jpg)  
  
Ciel: Okay, this is getting ridiculous.  
  
He said as he did a face palm and Alois just let out a soft laugh as he gripped Ciel's hand tighter. Sebastian pulled away from Claude and smirked at his master. He looked down at Claude who let out a slight groan at being interrupted.  
  
Ciel: You guys aren't even trying to hide it anymore.  
  
Claude: What's the point of hiding it if you knew about it from the start?  
  
He questioned as a smirk crossed his face and he began to kiss and bite at Sebastian's neck again. Sebastian managed to hold in a moan so as to not let his master know how much this affected him as he pushed Claude away. Ciel and Alois felt themselves blushing at Claude's comment and show of affection in front of them. Yes they knew, but they figured that their butlers would be more discrete about time and place for such things.  
  
Sebastian: I see you two have news for us.  
  
He said as a smirk formed on his face when he saw their joined hands. He knew that something had happened since he had sensed that his master was very happy at one point during their 'walk'.  
  
Alois: Me and Ciel are together now. And no one, No one gets to touch him but me.  
  
He said as he grabbed Ciel's arm and placed a kiss on his cheek which earned a blush from Ciel. Both their butler's just smirked and got up off the couch. They fixed their clothes and sat back down on the couch once they were finished.  
  
Sebastian: Why don't you tell us all about this new, relationship, young master.  
  
He said with a smirk and Alois dragged Ciel over to the couch where he began to explain everything that happened. Ciel just sat there in silence, blushing every now and then when Alois explained something that was particularly embarrassing. Sebastian and Claude just sat in silence hand in hand as they listened to Alois talk. After that, Claude and Sebastian made dinner and their masters ate before Sebastian prepared their carriage to leave. They stood in the entrance hall to the manor and Alois was saying goodbye to Ciel while Sebastian was casually chatting with Claude about another upcoming visit.  
  
Alois: Goodbye Ciel, don't forget to write to me.  
  
Ciel: I won't.

He said for the thousandth time. He knew that Sebastian was organizing another visit for them in the near future so it really wasn't necessary to write. The only problem now was figuring out how to tell Elizabeth that he was cancelling their engagement. Alois gave him a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away and leaving Ciel slightly flustered. He followed Sebastian out of the manor and got into the carriage. Sebastian began to drive them back home and Ciel was surprised at how well the whole thing had gone. He laid down in the carriage so he could have a quick nap before they got back to the manor.  
His thoughts were filled with images of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who had stolen his heart.  
He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into unconsciousness...

 


End file.
